The Other Side of Midnight
by MuroSaKu Seijuro
Summary: Akashi Seijuro, pemimpin Kiseki no Sedai yang tak tertandingi itu telah kembali. Pada awalnya, ia hanya mengejar apa yang memang seharusnya ia kejar. Tapi, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sang Bayangan akan kembali ke dunia mereka. " Jadi dia masih hidup, eoh?" Supernatural, fantasy, and adventure. Maybe shounen? ;) [Chap 3 UPDATE!]
1. Chapter 1

**o0o**

**MuroSaKu Seijurou Presented**

**A Supernatural, Adventure, and Friendship Fanfiction**

**Kiseki no Sedai and Others is HERE!**

**OOC, Typo(s), NOT REAL, The Characters is NOT MINE, and as human, saya tak luput dari kesalahan**

**If you don't like this fict, close the tab, will you?**

**E.N.J.O.Y**

**\(^0^)/**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Story is Begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Other Side of Midnight**

**Chapter One : Shadow (Part 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Merah."

.

.

.

" Kau bicara apa, Akashi?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, melainkan tersenyum tipis sambil menatap telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

" Jangan ganggu dia."

" Huh…?" Ia melirik pemuda berkaca mata disebelahnya, nada suaranya berayun malas. " Ck! Merepotkan."

" Kau bahkan lebih merepotkan, Aominecchi~~" Sebuah suara yang agak cempreng terdengar dari belakang, membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Aomine itu memelototkan matanya, sedangkan pemuda berkaca mata hanya memejamkan mata dan mendesah pelan.

" Hehe. Aku benar kan, _Ahomine_?"

" Jika kau bicara lagi, akan kuremukkan tulangmu, Kise."

" Hooo~~?" Ia tersenyum mengejek sambil memiringkan kepalanya. " Kurasa, sebelum kau melakukan itu, Akashicchi pasti sudah menggunting mulutmu terlebih dahulu. Ne, Akashicchi?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kise pun mendesah pelan dan melompat turun dari meja yang didudukinya, kemudian berjalan menghampiri keempat temannya yang lain sambil melesakkan kedua tangan ke saku celana dalam-dalam.

" Ne, Akachin. Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut ungu yang berdiri di pojokan. Tatapannya malas dan terkesan tidak peduli, sementara mulutnya sibuk mengunyah sebuah keripik kentang.

Pemuda itu, Akashi Seijurou, kembali tak menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedari tadi diajukan oleh teman-temannya. Ia tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Senyum tipisnya berubah menjadi seringai, sementara auranya memancarkan warna merah pekat yang semakin meluas, menggapai-gapai, dan membuat suasana disekitarnya mendadak menjadi mencekam. Setidaknya, itulah yang dapat ditangkap oleh Midorima, si pemuda berkaca mata yang dapat melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dapat atau tidak boleh dilihat. Walaupun hanya dirinya yang dapat melihat aura, bukan berarti anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain tidak menyadari perubahan suasana di sekitar mereka.

" Ehem," Midorima berdehem, membetulkan posisi kaca matanya dengan mata terpejam sebentar, berusaha menekan rasa takut yang mulai menguasai dirinya. " Akashi, kau tidak memasang tamengmu."

" Ahh~~ Kau melihatnya bukan, Shintarou?"

Lagi-lagi, Midorima membetulkan letak kaca matanya. " Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kau lupa memasang tamengmu atau sengaja tidak memasangnya."

Terdengar suara dengusan. " Aku lupa bahwa kau juga pintar, Shintarou." Akashi menurunkan tangannya, berbalik dan tersenyum kecil pada Midorima. Sosoknya terlihat samar ketika cahaya mentari senja menyinarinya dari belakang, membuat sebuah kesan bahwa ia adalah sosok yang tidak dapat diprediksi serta….kuat. Sebuah pemandangan yang menakjubkan sekaligus menakutkan. Memperkuat pernyataan bahwa Akashi Seijurou, adalah seorang raja di dalam bidak permainan caturnya.

Itulah yang membuat sosoknya disegani sekaligus ditakuti.

.

.

.

.

" Sudah hampir malam." Akashi masih tersenyum, mata dwi warnanya menelusuri semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang balik menatapnya. " Kita akan mulai besok, pukul 06.00 pagi, seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan."

" _Seperti yang sudah __**kau **__rencanakan_," batin Kiseki no Sedai yang lain, tapi tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut. Tentu saja. Jika itu kau lakukan, berarti kau adalah orang bodoh yang paling bodoh dan ingin mati. Diam-diam, anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain mengucap syukur karena mereka telah menamatkan pelajaran Pertahanan Psikis sehingga mereka tidak dapat _membaca _atau _mendengar _pikiran satu sama lain.

Namun, lain halnya dengan Akashi.

Emperor Eye-nya itu…dapat menembus Kabut yang tebal sekalipun. Entah apa yang membuat semua skill dalam dirinya berada pada tingkat yang sempurna. Mereka enggan mengakui ini, tetapi, bagaimanapun, Akashi Seijurou dapat dikatakan setara dengan Dewa.

Mustahil untuk dihancurkan.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ada apa?"

Kise Ryouta lah yang pertama kali tersadar dari pikirannya tentang Akashi, sebelum akhirnya Midorima Shitarou, Aomine Daiki, serta Murasakibara Atsushi melakukan hal yang sama. Suasana di ruangan tersebut kini remang-remang karena matahari telah sepenuhnya tenggelam, tetapi mereka tetap dapat melihat dengan jelas siluet tubuh Akashi.

" _A—anou… _Ahahaha… Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Akashicchi. Ya, kan, Midorimacchi?" Kise melirik Midorima, menyikut perutnya cukup keras, namun Midorima pura-pura tidak tahu.

" _Hidoi Midorimacchi__" _Kise menangis histeris dalam hati karena Midorima tidak mau membantu. Mampuslah ia sekarang. Dan Kise berusaha tidak mempedulikan tatapan mengejek dari Aomine serta tatapan menusuk dari Akashi. Si Raksasa Murasakibara hanya menatap adegan di hadapannya dengan wajah tanpa minat khas miliknya.

" Kau sudah 18 tahun, Ryouta," ujar Akashi, " bersikaplah dewasa dan jangan melibatkan orang lain ke dalam masalahmu sendiri." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Akashi berjalan melewati mereka berempat menuju pintu keluar. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, menjentikkan jari, dan seketika, ruangan yang tadinya gelap itu kini menjadi terang benderang. Tak ada yang berbicara sampai sosok Akashi menghilang dibalik pintu, menyisakan keempat Kiseki no Sedai yang saling berpandangan seolah bertukar pikiran melelaui telepati.

" Dia tidak main-main-_ssu…_" bisik Kise khawatir. " Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang."

" Akashi sudah merencakan dan memprediksi semuanya. Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," ucap Midorima.

" Kuharap kau benar, Midorima."

" **Dia**," koreksi Midori, mengacu pada Akashi. " **Dia, Akashi Seijurou. **_Boku janai. _Kita harus mematuhi dan mempercayainya-_nanodayo_."

Aomine mendesah pasrah. Pikirannya terasa penuh dan itu membuat fisik maupun batinnya kelelahan.

" Oi, Midochin," panggil Murasakibara.

" _Nanda_?"

" Bukankah tadi Akachin mengatakan ' Merah.' Kau tahu apa maksudnya?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Sepertinya tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui maksud perkataan Akashi tadi.

" Ck! Ini merepotkan," gerutu Aomine sambil berkacak pinggang. " Orang itu…benar-benar _monster._"

" Kita juga _monster, _Aominecchi. Hanya saja, tidak sekuat dan sehebat dirinya."

Dalam hati, ketiga Kiseki no Sedai yang lain membenarkan ucapan Kise Ryouta. Tak ada satupun yang dapat menandingi seorang Akashi Seijurou.

.

Tidak ada.

.

Bahkan Tuhan sekalipun.[]

**o0o**

**Shibuya, Jalan Aoyama—08.00 AM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Oiiii….! Kuroko!"

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda, Kuroko Tetsuya, menoleh ke sumber suara yang barusan memanggil nama keluarganya. Bibirnya melengkung samar, nyaris tak terlihat bahkan oleh Eagle Eye seorang Izuki Shun, _senpai_-nya di sekolah sekaligus teman satu team basketnya. Mata auquamarine yang mempesona itu menatap lurus ke sosok pemuda tinggi berambut merah dengan mata _ruby _yang cukup tajam. Ia adalah Kagami Taiga, Cahaya sekaligus sahabatnya di sekolah.

" _Gomen, _sudah menunggu lama?"

" Tidak juga, Kagami-kun."

Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Kuroko lekat-lekat yang selalu tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, sehingga hampir mustahil untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah dipikirkan bocah satu ini.

" Hhh, _baka. _Kukira kau sudah menunggu sejak satu jam yang lalu."

" Itu karena Kagami-kun mengirim pesan yang salah."

" Heh? Jadi kau sudah menunggu sejak satu jam yang lalu?!"

" Tidak juga." Kuroko berbalik dan mulai melangkah, meninggalkan Kagami yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di belakangnya.

" Kagami-kun, kau berisik."

" _Urusai! _Kau juga berisik, Kuroko!"

Kuroko tidak menanggapi, melainkan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar di saku dan mulai membaca pesan yang masuk.

Karena tidak ada suara dari sampingnya, Kagami pun menoleh untuk melihat apa yang tengah Bayangannya lakukan. Namun, begitu ia menoleh, ia tidak mendapati Kuroko dimana-mana.

.

.

.

.

" KUROKOOOO….!"[]

**o0o**

" Akachin, mengapa kita tidak berteleportasi saja supaya cepat?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan polos Murasakibara. Ia memejamkan mata, menjawab, " Karena kita telah sampai."

" _Ore_?" Murasakibara dan Kiseki no Sedai yang lain mengaihkan pandangan dari Akashi ke depan, ke sebuah rumah bergaya Jepang minimalis yang tampak asri dan nyaman. Suara kicau burung bersahut-sahutan dari dahan pepohonan di halaman rumah tersebut, membuat suasana berkesan sangat damai.

" Hooo… Inikah rumah_nya_, Akashicchi?" Kise melongo, matanya jelalatan mengagumi suasana rumah tersebut.

**DUAGH! **Sebuah bogem mentah menghantam cukup keras bagian belakang kepala Kise hingga Kise terdorong ke depan. Kise menoleh, siap marah, namun urung begitu melihat Aomine berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan tatapan datar. " Kise _no baka!_ Bukankah tadi Akashi sudah bilang, '_Kita telah sampai_.' huh? Itu artinya, ini memang rumah_nya_! Ck!"

" _Hidoi _Aominecchi~~~~ Aku kan hanya bertanya-_ssu. _Kau tidak perlu memukulku!"

" Itu karena kau bodoh!"

" Aominecchi yang bodoh!"

" Oi, kau yang otak udang!"

" Kau, Ahominecchi!"

" _Nani?!_"

Midorima mendesah frustasi melihat kelakuan dua makhluk tersebut. Ia memejamkan mata dan menaikkan kaca matanya yang merosot. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah gunting merah besar, _lucky item_-nya hari ini. Kemudian, ia berjalan mengikuti Akashi dan Murasakibara memasuki halaman rumah tersebut, meninggalkan Kise dan Aomine yang masih adu mulut.

" Akashi, apa tidak—?"

" _Daijobu,_" potong Akashi. Suaranya tenang namun terkesan berbahaya. " Jika yang kau maksud adalah mereka berdua, tinggalkan saja mereka. Tetapi, jika yang kau maksud adalah rumah ini, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat kita."

Midorima tercengang sesaat sebelum mendesah pelan dan kembali berjalan mengekori Akashi. Dilihatnya Akashi mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke depan, seolah-olah seperti sedang menampar udara. Mungkin itu memang benar, akan tetapi bukan itu maksud Akashi melakukan gerakan itu, melainkan untuk membuka pintu geser di hadapan mereka tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Pintu tersebut terbuka lebar, menampilkan sebuah ruang tamu yang sederhana namun hangat suasananya. Dan, tak ada seorang pun disana.

" Bersih, Akachin," gumam Murasakibara setelah melakukan pendeteksian singkat terhadap rumah tersebut. Sambil mengunyah cemilannya, Murasakibara kembali membangun benteng—tameng—psikisnya setelah usai menggunakan salah satu skillnya yang menuntut kekuatan psikis tersebut : Pendeteksian Singkat.

Akashi menyeringai. Sejauh ini, semuanya sesuai dengan rencana dan prediksinya. Ia _tahu _bahwa semua akan sesuai dengan rencana dan prediksinya.

" Ahh, kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Akashi tanpa berbalik begitu _merasakan _energi yang dipancarkan Kise dan Aomine yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Dalam hati, Akashi merasa puas karena tetap bisa _membaca _semuanya dengan _jelas _sekalipun objeknya dilindungi atau terlindungi oleh Tameng maupun jenis-jenis sihir lainnya. Inilah salah satu alasan yang tak pernah membuatnya ragu disetiap langkah yang ia ambil.

Midorima menoleh ke belakang dan memutar bola mata begitu melihat penampilan Kise serta Aomine yang cukup kacau dengan pakaian mereka yang kotor. Murasakibara hanya diam tak peduli, sedangkan Kise cengengesan dan Aomine membuang tatapan ke arah lain.

" Ya ampun." Hanya itu komentar Midorima sebelum masuk ke rumah tersebut dan berjalan mengekori Akashi. Kise berjalan tepat di belakang Midorima sambil mengangumi suasana bersahabat rumah tersebut, sedangkan Aomine tampak tidak peduli meskipun sebenarnya ia peduli.

" Jadi," Aomine memulai. " Dimana benda _itu_?"

" Bicaramu kasar, Aomine."

" Kau yang terlalu formal, Midorima. Santailah sedikit."

Midorima tidak menyahut, dan sebuah sudut siku-siku muncul di keningnya begitu mendengar kekehan kurang ajar dari Aomine.

Kini, mereka tengah berada di ruang keluarga rumah tersebut. Akashi melempar visualnya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Matanya menyipit dengan tatapan dingin nan tajam. Ia meihat beberapa pigura di buffet maupun yang terpajang di dinding kayu rumah tersebut. Itu semua adalah foto keluarga, dan yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah foto seorang anak kecil berambut biru muda dengan mata aquamarine yang senada dengan rambutnya, tengah menatap ke arah kamera sambil tersenyum lembut.

Dan, bibir Akashi pun membentuk seringai.

.

.

.

" _Dia _masih hidup, eoh?"[]

**o0o**

**To **Be** Cont**inue

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Minnasan, _halo. Saya baru di _fanbase _ini. Salam kenal!#bow!

Kuharap kalian suka dengan fanfic ini. Karena saya masih _newbie, _maafkan saya jika ada kekeliruan dalam fanfic ini. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca (^_^).

_Don't forget to review if you like it_.


	2. Chapter 2

**o0o**

**MuroSaKu Seijurou Presented**

**A Supernatural, Adventure, and Friendship Fanfiction**

**Kiseki no Sedai and Others is HERE!**

**OOC, Typo(s), NOT REAL, The Characters is NOT MINE, and as human, saya tak luput dari kesalahan**

**If you don't like this fict, close the tab, will you?**

**E.N.J.O.Y**

**\(^0^)/**

**NB : Bold-italic = flash back**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Story is Begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Other Side of Midnight**

**Chapter Two : Shadow (Part 2)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Dia_ masih hidup, eoh?"

Mendengar gumaman itu, semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai pun menoleh, memandang pemimpin mereka dengan tatapan bertanya. Dan mereka semakin terheran-heran tatkala melihat bahu Akashi berguncang pelan, kemudian berguncang semakin hebat hingga akhirnya mereka dapat mendengar gelegar tawa Akashi. Bahkan, Midorima dan Murasakibara pun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melotot dengan mulut menganga.

" A—Akasicchi, _daijobu_?"

Aomine memandang Akashi dengan tatapan ngeri melihat—untuk yang pertama kali—sisi pemimpin mereka yang bahkan nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum—tolong, jangan masukkan seringai khasnya ke dalam daftar senyuman. Ia melirik Midorima yang berdiri di sebelahnya, yang ternyata menampilkan ekspresi tak jauh berbeda dengan mereka.

" Akachin?"

Bahkan, panggilan Murasakibara pun tak ia hiraukan.

Akashi masih tertawa, berdiri membelakangi yang lainnya, sebelum akhirnya berbalik setelah tawanya mereda. Tatapannya bercampur antara dingin dan geli saat ia menatap rekan-rekannya. Namun, yang tampak berbeda darinya sekarang adalah ekspresi wajahnya. Demi gunting merah kesayangan Akashi, anggota Kiseki no Sedai berani bersumpah bahwa mereka melihat Akashi tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kali.

Akashi-_tersenyum_-lebar.

Entah mengapa, Kise dan yang lainnya ingin sekali melarikan diri.

.

.

" _Gomenne minnasan. _Aku lepas kendali." Akashi menunduk dan terkekeh pelan. " Aku hanya—_bahagia_."

" Bahagia?" serentak Kiseki no Sedai bertanya.

Akashi masih tersenyum lebar. Kemudian, ia berjalan menghampiri salah satu pigura yang menampilkan foto orang _itu. _Tanpa rasa bersalah, Akashi menghancurkan bingkai foto tersebut lalu mengambil selembar foto di dalamnya. Ia mengamatinya sebentar, kemudian berbalik dan mengangkat foto tersebut tinggi-tinggi ke arah rekan-rekannya.

" Kalian ingat _dia_?" tanyanya. Kiseki no Sedai saling berpandangan sebentar dan mengangkat bahu, kemudian menghampiri Akashi untuk melihat foto tersebut.

" _Ore_?" Murasakibara menyipitkan mata. " Akachin, bukankah _dia _sudah mati?"

" Hooo~~~" Kise mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " Benar. Bukankah bocah ini sudah mati? Kenapa _dia _ada disini?"

" _Ahoka_?" Midorima memandang Kise dengan tatapan kesal sambil membetulkan letak kaca matanya. " Kalau dia sudah mati, tidak mungkin dia ada disini, _nanodayo._"

Kise memberengut. " Kalimatmu tidak jelas, Midorimacchi~~" Dan perkataan Kise tersebut sukses membuat sebuah sudut siku-siku muncul kembali di kening Midorima.

" Jadi, _dia _misi utama kita saat ini?"Aomine menjauhkan wajahnya dari foto itu dan menatap Akashi. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di belakang kepala.

" Aku masih belum mengerti, Akachin," sahut Murasakibara yang kembali memakan cemilannya. " Apa hubungannya _dia _dengan benda _itu_? Dan, mengapa _dia _ikut terlibat dalam misi utama kita saat ini?"

Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia merobek selembar foto tesebut menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Semua sobekan itu terkumpul di telapak tangan kanannya yang kemudian menutup, menggenggam sobekan itu dengan erat, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa ketika telapak tangannya kembali terbuka, semua sobekan itu telah menjadi abu.

" _Dia _seperti abu ini," kata Akashi. Suaranya yang tenang terdengar amat mengerikan. " Bukankah abu dapat lolos dengan mudahnya seperti ini, bahkan tanpa kita sadari?" Akashi merenggangkan jemarinya hingga sebagian besar abu tersebut berterbangan. Lalu ia kembali merapatkan jemarinya, tatapannya masih tertuju pada abu itu.

Tatapan yang gelap dan dingin.

Dengan senyuman kejam tercetak di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Namun, jika _ia_ telah sekali terbakar—" menyeringai "—maka _ia_ tak akan dapat kembali, seperti abu ini."[]

**o0o**

" _**Kiseki no Sedai?"**_

_**Mata aquamarine-nya menatap sosok pemuda lain yang berdiri membelakanginya, menghadap ke jendela besar yang menyajikan panorama pegunungan di kala senja. Telapak tangan kanan pemuda tersebut menyentuh kaca, seperti ingin menggenggam sebuah maha karya agung yang tersajikan di hadapannya. Keinginan untuk menguasai.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Nii-san?"**_

" _**Dengar, Tetsuya," pemuda itu berujar, masih membelakangi seseorang yang dipanggil Tetsuya. " Meskipun keluarga Kuroko memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga Akashi, bukan berarti kita berada di jalur yang sama dengan mereka, kau mengerti?"**_

_**Ia diam.**_

_**Pemuda yang membelakangi sang pemilik mata aquamarine mendesah pelan. Ia merasa, bebannya bertambah menjadi berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. Tetapi ia lebih baik seperti itu daripada orang yang disayanginya, yang ingin dilindunginya, merasakan hal semacam ini.**_

_**Sejujurnya, ia tidak mau ada seorang pun yang melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti ini. Hanya saja, entah memang sudah begitu nasibnya atau memang mereka sedang ketiban sial, orang yang disayanginya itulah yang HARUS melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini dengan tangannya sendiri.**_

_**Itu dia masalahnya.**_

_**Dia tidak mau. Tidak rela. Tidak sudi jika sang pemilik mata aquamarine itu yang harus melakukannya. Saat-saat seperti ini, dia sering menyalahkan Tuhan mengapa harus memberikan takdir seperti itu pada sang mata aquamarine. Mengapa bukan dia saja yang sudah 'kotor'? Mengapa Tuhan tega menodai kesucian yang Ia ciptakan sendiri hanya untuk menghabisi semua keturunan Akashi? Jadi, untuk apa Tuhan menciptakan manusia kalau begitu?**_

_**Keadaan ini diperparah oleh sebuah fakta bahwa dia tidak memiliki HAK apapun untuk menggantikan posisi sang aquamarine yang disayanginya. Sebab, tidak ada setetes darah Kuroko pun yang mengalir dalam nadinya.**_

_**Miris…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Aku tidak mengerti, Nii-san." Suara lembut itu kembali terdengar. " Mengapa harus seperti ini? Bukankah—bukankah kita satu keluarga? Mengapa kita harus saling menghancurkan?"**_

_**Ini dia hal yang paling ia wanti-wanti. Kepolosan itu…begitu murni dan indah. Tak ada yang tega untuk merusaknya, bahkan ia yang telah 'kotor' sekalipun. Dia mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Sekaranglah saatnya. Inilah tugasnya—tugas untuk menodai kepolosan dan kesucian itu, dengan menanamkan benih benci dalam hatinya.**_

_**Tuhan pasti akan memasukkannya ke dalam neraka terendah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Tetsuya," ia memanggil, menarik napas sejenak. Dalam hati, ia membantin lirih : " Maafkan aku."**_

_**Sang aquamarine hanya diam, menanti.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Pertanyaanmu itu—" tercekat. Pantaskah? Pantaskah? Salahkah ia jika mengucapkan itu sekarang?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**P—pertanyaanmu itu—" ia kembali mengepalkan tangan kirinya "—mereka telah menyentuh kita dengan tangan kotor mereka," lanjutnya, suaranya rendah, hampir menggeram dan terdengar putus asa. " Mereka telah menutup matahari dengan tangan kotor mereka…. Mereka telah menyingkirkan kita seolah-olah kita ini debu. Dan mereka telah melakukan semua itu tanpa rasa bersalah."**_

_**Nah, ia sudah mengatakannya.**_

_**Kami-sama…ambil nyawanya sekarang juga!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tetsuya—Kuroko Tetsuya—membuka mulutnya, hendak bicara. Namun, suaranya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan begitu sebuah pemikiran melintas di benaknya. Sebuah pemikiran yang mengerikan, dimana ia melihat sebuah visi bahwa suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, hari dimana seluruh generasi Kuroko akan musnah bagai ditelan Bumi, dan tidak ada satupun manusia yang akan mengingatnya. Kecuali—tentu saja, si pemilik darah Akashi.**_

_**Ia ingat semua fakta yang selama ini tersembunyi darinya, sebelum ia menemukan kebenaran itu. Fakta dimana keluarga Akashi memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga Kuroko. Fakta bahwa kedua keluarga itu bagai air dan minyak, kucing dan anjing, langit dan bumi, kayu dan api. Dan ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu generasi Akashi? Walau hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman bermain, tetap saja—**_

" _**Kau tidak tahu, Tetsuya," suara kakak angkatnya kembali terdengar, menghancurkan semua lamunan Kuroko Tetsuya dan membuatnya kembali memusatkan fokus pada pemuda itu.**_

" _**Bahwa selama ini, dia hanya memainkan perannya sebagai seorang Akashi?"**_

_**Hening.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Nii-san?"**_

" _**Walau aku tidak memiliki darah Kuroko," katanya, " tapi aku tumbuh besar dalam keluarga yang hangat dan penuh cinta ini, Tetsuya."**_

_**Kuroko kembali diam.**_

" _**Aku tidak bisa diam begitu mengetahui semua ini. Terlebih mengetahui apa itu Kiseki no Sedai."**_

" _**Mereka teman—"**_

" _**Mereka TEMAN khayalanmu!" bentak sang kakak, berbalik dan menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan nanar serta liar. Seluruh emosi tumpah ruah bagai air bah ke permukaan. Tangannya mengepal erat, dan Kuroko dapat melihat dengan jelas nadi yang berdenyut di keningnya. Kakaknya telah melewati batas.**_

" _**Mereka bukan TEMAN sebagaimana kau mengira selama ini! Mereka ingin menghancurkanmu, Tetsuya. MENGHANCURKANMU! Tidakkah kau mengerti?!"**_

_**Kuroko masih diam, namun ia menundukkan kepala.**_

" _**Kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, Tetsuya. Mereka bukan manusia, mereka monster! Kiseki no Sedai itu monster biadab yang harus dimusnahkan! Itulah tugas utama keluarga Kuroko—keluargaMU!"**_

_**Kuroko semakin menundukkan kepalanya hingga dagu menyentuh dada. Ia berusaha menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menghilang dari sana, namun ia tahu bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Ia tidak bisa lari lagi dari semua ini.**_

_**Fakta bahwa ia HARUS membunuh semua sahabat yang ia kira sahabat…**_

_**Fakta bahwa ia HARUS membunuh daripada dibunuh…**_

_**Fakta bahwa inilah yang dinamakan pengkhianatan…**_

_**Dan, ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya mulai terasa panas membara.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" _**Kiseki no Sedai…"batinnya, pilu.[]**_

**o0o**

" GUK! GUK!"

Kuroko memperlambat larinya dan menurunkan pandangannya ke arah kiri, dimana kini seeokor anjing manis berlari bersamanya dengan penuh semangat.

.

Anjing siapa?

.

Kuroko pun berhenti. Ia terengah-engah, berusaha mengatur napas. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada anjing imut itu, dimana ia memiliki bulu hitam putih serta mata aquamarine persis sepertinya. Ia seolah melihat refleksi lain dari dirinya begitu melihat mata anjing itu. Refleksi dirinya yang lebih _hidup _dan penuh warna, dimana tidak ada ekspresi_ emotioneless _seperti yang selama ini terlukis di wajahnya.

Dan ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala anjing itu.

" _Konnichiwa,_" sapa Kuroko. " Kau anjing kecil yang manis. Apakah kau tersesat?"

" GUK! GUK!"

" Tidak?" Kuroko mulai tertarik. Ia berjongkok dan mengambil anjing itu ke dalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap-usap bulu yang halus itu, membuat si anjing imut tersebut memejamkan mata dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke dada Kuroko.

" Omong-omong, matamu mirip dengan mataku."

" GUK! GUK!"

Kuroko kembali tersenyum. Kini ia beralih menepuk-nepuk kepala anjing itu. " Kau yakin kau tidak tersesat?"

" GUK! GUK!"

" Lalu, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

" GUK! GUK!"

Kuroko menghela napas. Konyol rasanya mengajak bicara seekor hewan selayaknya sedang berbicara dengan manusia. Tapi, itulah Kuroko. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan segala hal di sekitarnya. Ia harus terus fokus, serius, dan tidak boleh ragu. Ia harus mempercayai bahwa disetiap kejadian, ada sebab akibat, ada alasan tersembunyi dibalik semua itu. Sebab selama ini, ayah dan ibunya menanamkan keyakinan ini pada Kuroko sejak kecil. Baginya—bagi keluarganya—pengalaman adalah guru yang hebat. Walau ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan _pengalaman _itu sendiri. Tentu saja Kuroko mengerti definisi dari kata pengalaman secara umum. Akan tetapi, Kuroko sadar bahwa _pengalaman _yang dikatakan kedua orang tuanya adalah sebuah konotasi, kiasan. Untuk itulah, Kuroko belajar. Mencari tahu.

Kuroko menggosok bagian bawah leher anjing itu, yang ia putuskan untuk memberikan nama Nigou atau Number Two (ia mengacu pada kemiripan mata mereka) padanya.

" Kau anjing yang manis, Nigou."

" GUK! GUK!"

Kuroko kembali tersenyum. Namun, senyumannya lenyap seketika begitu Nigou melompat dari pelukannya dan berlari—kabur?—dengan cepat. Ia terpaku sesaat, sebelum berdiri dan kembali berlari mengejar Nigou.

Nigou berlari dengan gesit dan cepat. Beberapa kali Kuroko nyaris kehilangan jejaknya, hingga akhirnya mereka tidak lagi berada di trotoar jalan umum yang ramai, sebab kini mereka tengah berlari di jalan utama sebuah perumahan yang sepertinya terasa familiar untuk Kuroko.

" _Ini—?"_

" GUK! GUK! GUK!" Nigou menggonggong, membuat Kuroko tersentak kaget setelah melamun sebentar. Begitu ia memandang Nigou, anjing itu kembali berlari cepat meninggalkan Kuroko yang baru menyusulnya sekitar tiga detik kemudian. Dalam hati, Kuroko berkata, " _Mengapa Nigou mengetahui jalan menuju rumahku?"_

PIP, PIP, PIP, PIP! PIP, PIP, PIP!

Sambil berlari, Kuroko mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengangkat panggilan yang masuk. Belum sempat ia menyapa, tiba-tiba, " _TEME KUROKO! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, daho?!"_

" _Sumimasen, _Kagami-kun. Aku lupa mengangkat jemuran di lantai atas."

" _Hah?! Ahonanoka?! Memangnya tidak ada orang di rumah?"_

" _Ia. Otou-san _dan _oka-san _sedang menjenguk nenek di rumah sakit. Jadi—"

" _Baka! Walau begitu, jangan menghilang tiba-tiba dong!"_

" _Sumimasen."_

" _Padahal aku sudah capek-capek bangun pagi untuk hari ini."_

" _Sumimasen, _Kagami-kk—huh?"

" _Huh? Dousta Kuroko? Apa kau tersedak?"_

Kuroko tidak menjawab meskipun ia dapat mendengar Kagami yang terus-terusan memanggil. Ia terlalu terkejut ketika mendapati Nigou tengah menggeram ke arah rumahnya seolah melihat musuh di depan mata. Dilihatnya pintu utama telah terbuka lebar secara normal, seperti orang membuka pintu pada umumnya : tidak rusak maupun cacat layaknya orang kemalingan. Saat itulah, Kuroko menyadari ada orang di rumah. Tentu saja bukan kedua orang tuanya karena untuk yang satu itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula, jika dilihat dari bagaimana orang asing ini memasuki rumahnya—

" _Kuroko? Oi, kau masih disana?" _sebuah panggilan dari Kagami kembali menyeret Kuroko ke permukaan. Ia kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dengan mata waspada yang terus mengawasi rumahnya. Nigou masih menggeram, entah bagaimana anjing itu seolah tahu bahwa sebaiknya ia tidak menggonggong.

" Kagami-kun, bisakah aku meminta bantuan?"

" _Ore? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" _suara Kagami terdengar khawatir.

" Aku tidak yakin. Tapi, bisakah Kagami segera menelepon polisi jika dalam 10 menit aku tidak menghubungimu?"

Oke. Sekarang, Kagami benar-benar khawatir. " _O-oi Kuroko! Jangan bercanda, ah! Kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku akan—"_

" Kagami-kun tidak perlu kemari," sela Kuroko cepat. " Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji. Kagami-kun hanya perlu menelepon polisi jika dalam 10 menit aku tidak menghubungimu. _Wakatta_?"

Terdengar helaan napas disebrang sana. Kuroko tahu, Kagami tidak dapat membantah lagi dan akan menuruti kemauannya. Siapa sangka meskipun Kuroko terlihat lemah dan rapuh bisa menjadi sekeras batu kali begitu? Pastilah ini salah satu anugrah _Kami-sama _untuk mengimbangi fisiknya yang kecil. Bahkan, _kantoku _saja tidak berkutik jika sisi Kuroko yang ini telah muncul.

" _Wakatta," _kata Kagami, setengah hati. " _Tapi jika ada apa-apa, kau hubungi saja aku atau senpai-tachi. Tidak usah sungkan."_

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. " _Hai. Arigatou, _Kagami-kun." Setelah itu, Kuroko memutuskan hubungan dengan Kagami dan melangkah menghampiri Nigou yang masih menggeram. Ia berjongkok sebentar untuk menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan. Dan ketika anjing itu berhenti menggeram untuk menatap Kuroko, Kuroko tahu bahwa ia telah berhasil.

" _Daijobu _Nigou. Kau anjing yang baik dan pintar. Bahkan bisa tahu kalau ada orang asing di rumah." Itu benar. Pernyataan itu pula yang menjadi pertanyaan Kuroko sejak saat itu. Bagaimana bisa Nigou mengetahui semuanya? " Kita akan baik-baik saja."

Kuroko menepuk-nepuk lagi kepala Nigou, kemudian berdiri. Ia menatap rumahnya dengan tatapan tajam seperti sedang mengumpulkan nyali, bersiap-siap untuk apapun yang terjadi. Dengan membawa Nigou dalam dekapannya, Kuroko melangkah memasuki halaman rumahnya sambil melemparkan visual ke sekeliling, masih dengan tatapan dan sikap waspada.

.

.

.

.

.

" Wah, wah, wah…. Anjingmu lucu sekali-ssu!"

Kuroko terkejut setengah mati begitu mendengar sebuah suara asing yang cempreng nan kekanak-kanakkan dari arah belakang. Dengan cepat ia memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi berambut pirang di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, ekspresinya benar-benar bodoh dan kekanak-kanakkan, meskipun wajahnya sangat tampan. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah serba abu-abu dan putih, salah satu seragam SMA yang Kuroko kenal.

" Siapa kau?"

" Ahhh…. Jangan galak begitu-_ssu_~~~~ Masa kau tidak senang kalau aku memuji anjingmu?"

Mata Kuroko memicing.

" Ahahahaha. Kau ini serius sekali-_ssu. _Padahal kau sangat manis, lho…"

Kini, Kuroko telah memasang kuda-kuda. Dalam dekapannya, Nigou kembali menggeram, bahkan lebih keras dan lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya, pemuda pirang itu tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun. Ia malah tertawa sambil menggeleng-geleng. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Kuroko, membuat anak itu semakin memantapkan kuda-kudanya dan siap menyerang.

" Oi, Kise! Kau membuat bocah itu takut, bodoh!" Sebuah suara yang terkesan selengekan dan menyebalkan terdengar dari arah kanannya. Dengan cepat Kuroko menoleh, hanya untuk menemukan pemuda asing lain yang kini dengan santainya tengah bertengger di dahan pohon carsen milik keluarganya.

" Hu-uuh…Aominecchi tidak asik-_ssu! _Kau selalu saja mengganggu kesenanganku!"

" Ini bukan waktunya bersenang-senang, _daho!_" kata pemuda berambut biru gelap tersebut. Warna kulitnya lebih gelap daripada pemuda pirang di hadapannya. Dan ia mengenakan seragam SMA yang Kuroko kenal juga, hanya saja seragamnya serba hitam dengan dasi yang dipasang asal-asalan, kerah atas dan jas yang tak terkancing, serta kemeja putih yang dikeluarkan. Pemuda itu menatap pemuda pirang jengah, seolah-olah sudah muak dengannya.

" Kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh, _nanodayo._"

" MIDORIMA/MIDORIMACCHI!"

Kuroko menoleh ke kiri, menemukan pemuda lain berambut hijau berkaca mata dengan tangan kanan memegang sebuah gunting merah besar. Ia mengenakan seragam hitam juga, hampir mirip dengan seragam Kuroko. Hanya saja, tidak ada garis biru muda pada jasnya seperti halnya seragam Kuroko.

" Sudahlah Midorima. Kau tidak usah ikut campur!" kata pemuda berambut biru gelap sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada. Ia menatap pemuda berkaca mata dengan tatapan menantang, namun pemuda berkaca mata itu hanya menghela napas dengan mata terpejam sambil membenarkan posisi kaca matanya.

" Walaupun kita tahu siapa dia, sebaiknya kita tidak usah melakukan kontak apapun, _nanodayo._"

" Haaah? Cih! Apa salah menyapa _teman _lama, mata empat?!"

" Oi!"

" _Anouu… _Midorimacchi, kurasa Aominecchi benar-ssu. Tohk, sepertinya dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

" Bukan berarti dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa lantas kita bisa dengan mudah berbicara dengannya, _bakamen!"_

**DEZIG!** Sebuah sudut siku-siku muncul di kening Kise. _" Hidoi Midorimacchiii__" _batin Kise dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Kuroko hanya memandangi ketiga pemuda asing yang tengah berdebat sengit dalam diam. Tak ada ekspresi apapun di wajahnya, meskipun ia bingung setengah mati dengan semua tingkah laku ketiga pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan emosimu seperti itu, Tetsuya."

Dan Kuroko kembali terkejut begitu mendengar sebuah suara tepat di telinganya. Kuroko berbalik, dalam hati ia terus menyesali perbuatannya yang ceroboh sehingga membuat pertahanannya lengah. Ia mati kutu sekarang. Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang pemuda yang luar biasa tampan—hampir sama tampannya dengan pemuda pirang—yang tingginya hanya berbeda beberapa senti dari Kuroko. Matanya indah, dan Kuroko mendapati dirinya sempat terpesona oleh daya tarik mata dwi warna tersebut. Rambut pemuda itu merah bagai lidah api. Ia memiliki postur tubuh yang bagus layaknya seorang pemimpin yang sempurna. Aura kekuasaan dan otoritas begitu memancar kuat dari cara bagaimana ia berdiri dan menatap Kuroko. Namun, Kuroko merasakan hal ganjil pada dirinya. Ia merasa seperti mengenali pemuda ini, merasa pernah dekat dengannya, merasa pernah menjalin sebuah hubungan, namun Kuroko tidak yakin. Itu semua hanya perasaannya saja, karena tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi sebab Kuroko yakin bahwa ini adalah kali pertama mereka bertemu.

Dan, Kuroko benci mengakui hal ini, namun Kuroko merasa yakin bahwa pemuda menarik di hadapannya ini sangat jauh mengenali dirinya daripada dirinya sendiri. Hal itu terlihat jelas dari cara ia menatap dan bersikap, serta menyebut nama kecilnya dengan—

Tunggu! Nama kecilnya?!

.

.

.

.

.

" Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mendelik. Tetapi pemuda itu hanya memberikan seulas senyum meremehkan pada Kuroko. Kuroko juga baru menyadari bahwa suasana di sekitarnya kini hening, semua pemuda asing—pirang, biru, hijau—menatap mereka berdua seolah-olah mereka adalah tontonan yang menarik. Namun, yang paling mencolok adalah hawa di sekitar mereka. Hawanya terasa mencekam, dingin, serta berat. Dan itu semua berkat kehadiran pria berambut merah dengan mata heteromatik ini.

Nigou kini menggonggong keras. Gonggongannya seolah-olah sedang mencaci maki pemuda berambut merah itu, membuat pemuda tersebut mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Nigou. Ia menatap anjing itu dengan tatajam tajam nan bengis, sontak membuat Nigou berhenti menggonggong, namun tetap menggeram.

" Anjing adalah binatang yang tidak patuh," kata pemuda itu dan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke Kuroko. Suaranya tenang, namun itu adalah ketenangan yang tidak wajar.

" Dan omong-omong, aku tidak tahu bahwa _dia _kembali padamu setelah kejadian _itu._"

" Akashi—"

" _Daijobu, _Shintarou," sela pemuda itu, menatap rekannya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Kuroko. Ia memiringkan kepala, tersenyum tipis. " _Well, _kurasa ini akan sangat menarik. Sejarah akan kembali terulang."

Kuroko mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tatapannya semakin menajam, dan tanpa sadar, ia membuat Akashi semakin terpancing dan tertarik ke dalam permainan yang sangat berbahaya ini.

" Kau terlalu naïf, Tetsuya," bisik Akashi, tepat di telinga Kuroko. Sebab posisi mereka benar-benar sangat dekat, bahkan bisa dibilang intim. Kuroko dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat Akashi di tengkuknya, dan itu membuat bulu kuduk Kuroko berdiri. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Alarm tanda bahaya sudah dinyalakan di otaknya. Ia segera memasang kuda-kuda, siap menendang pemuda ini jika saja—

-jika saja secara tak terduga—entah bagaimana—kini pemuda itu telah berdiri di belakangnya.

Kuroko tahu, pemuda ini tengah menyeringai meskipun ia tak dapat melihatnya.

" Kau tidak berubah," bisiknya, membuat Kuroko menahan napas untuk sepersekian detik. " Tetap sama seperti dulu. Naif, lemah, mudah dimanipulasi, mudah dipermainkan—" terkekeh "—tapi, itulah bagian yang menarik darimu, Tetsuya. Aku penasaran, perlawanan apa lagi yang akan kau berikan setelah perlawanan yang _dulu _gagal total, hmm?"

Kuroko tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan pemuda ini?

" Jujur, aku tidak ingin mengulang kembali sejarah _itu _walaupun sangat menarik sekalipun," lanjutnya, " Tapi, aku tidak punya pilihan lagi, bukan?"

" Akashi, apa yang kau—?"

Belum sempat si pemuda berkaca mata menyelesaikan ucapannya, pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi itu tahu-tahu sudah berada di hadapan si pemuda berkaca mata. Tatapan dingin penuh intimidasi terarah langsung ke pemuda itu, membuatnya merasa seolah maut sudah di ujung mata.

" Kau tahu peraturannya, Shintarou." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang terdengar tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

" _Hai."_

" Dan kau tahu konsekuensinya, bukan?"

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi kening pemuda berkaca mata itu. Tetapi Akashi menghargai usahanya untuk tetap terlihat tenang meskipun dalam kondisi yang sangat tertekan.

" _Hai._"

Akashi tersenyum kecil. Binar matanya memancarkan kepuasaan. " Temui aku di kantor setelah semuanya selesai."

Pemuda berkaca mata itu hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia menghela napas lega—untuk sementara—setelah Akashi kembali mengalihkan fokusnya kepada Kuroko. Pemuda pirang dan pemuda biru hanya dapat menatap rekan mereka dengan tatapan iba, sebab mereka tahu bahwa Akashi tak pernah mengenal kata ampun jika seseorang telah berani melawannya.

Dialah Akashi Seijuro, raja dari semua monster, si penguasa yang Abadi.

.

.

.

" _Well, _Tetsuya," Akashi tersenyum kecil. Sosoknya benar-benar tampan serta mengerikan disaat yang bersamaan, membuat Kuroko bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. " Kau tidak mengenali kami."

Lagi, itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah pernyataan yang absolute. Dalam sekejap, Kuroko mulai sedikit mengerti karakter pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi ini.

" Kurasa kita tak perlu berkenalan," lanjutnya. " Sebab kau akan mengenali kami seiring berjalannya waktu."

Kuroko hanya diam.

" Satu hal yang pasti, Tetsuya."

"….."

"…"

"…."

.

.

.

**WUUUSHH!**

Tercengang. Tercengang luar biasa. Karena sekarang, Akashi kembali berdiri di hadapannya. Wajah mereka hanya terpisah sejauh 5 senti. Dan mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Mata heteromatik itu menatap mata aquamarine dengan tatapan bengis nan kejam tanpa ampun, seperti tengah membunuh perlahan-lahan dengan tatapannya. Mungkin itu memang benar, sebab semenjak ditatap seperti itu, semua energi kehidupan Kuroko seolah tersedot habis oleh mata heteromatik tersebut. Kuroko merasa seperti sedang menjadi mayat hidup.

Jemari Akashi mengelus pipi Kuroko yang lembut, meninggalkan jejak yang dingin bagaikan es disana. Lagi, sebuah seringai tipis tercipta.

" Jangan pernah menghalangiku lagi, Tetsuya."

"….."

.

.

.

.

" Karena kali ini, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."[]

**o0o**

**To **Be** Cont**inue

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai semua…

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic ini. Saya sangat senang atas apresiasinya :D.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih! #bow!


	3. Chapter 3

**o0o**

**MuroSaKu Seijurou Presented**

**A Supernatural, Adventure, and Friendship Fanfiction**

**Kiseki no Sedai and Others is HERE!**

**OOC, Typo(s), NOT REAL, The Characters is NOT MINE, and as human, saya tak luput dari kesalahan**

**If you don't like this fict, close the tab, will you?**

**E.N.J.O.Y**

**\(^0^)/**

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Story is Begin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Other Side of Midnight**

**Chapter Three : History (Pt 1 : Legend of Akashi)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko dapat merasakan dinginnya jemari Akashi yang mengelus pipinya dengan lembut, membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Hanya karena seringai itulah yang membuat Kuroko tidak menunjukkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, sebab instingnya mengatakan, _" Jangan pernah membuat orang aneh ini merasa puas."_

Namun, sepertinya itu percuma saja. Pemuda di hadapannya ini sepertinya memang mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan jika dilihat bagaimana caranya menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan puas yang gamblang. Kuroko baru menyadari bahwa pemuda ini _akan _selalu tahu apa yang ia rasakan atau pikirkan.

Fakta itu membuat jantung Kuroko berdegup kencang.

.

.

Akashi mendengus menahan tawa. Belaian jemarinya berganti dengan menggores pipi putih nan lembut yang tengah disentuhnya dengan kukunya. Kukunya memang tidak tajam, tumpul malah, seperti orang yang baru memotongnya dua hari yang lalu. Tapi tekanan yang ia berikan cukup kuat hingga membuat Kuroko menjengit dan menggeletukkan giginya.

" Ahh, maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Sakit, ya?" tanya Akashi seraya menambah tekanan kukunya pada pipi Kuroko, membuat Kuroko refleks menepis tangan Akashi dan melangkah mundur. Alisnya bertaut, wajahnya mengeras, dan ada kilatan marah bercampur takut di matanya. Pemandangan yang sangat menghibur Akashi.

" Tolong hentikan itu!" seru Kuroko. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan Akashi melihat itu. Ia juga melihat bahwa anjing yang bersama Kuroko sedari tadi sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerjang Akashi.

" Memangnya kenapa? Pipimu bagus untuk kujadikan jelly sebagai _dessert _ku nanti." Akashi tersenyum miring. Kuroko tersentak kaget mendengarnya dan ia sudah berpikir : " _Pria ini sudah gila!"_

" Akashi…. Caramu mengatakannya mengerikan sekali," komen si pemuda biru tua seraya menguap lebar-lebar. " Kau itu benart-benar psikopat, ya."

" Berkacalah sebelum tampil, Daiki," sahut Akashi santai dan membuat sebuah sudut siku-siku muncul di kening dan kedua belah pipinya. " _Dasar pendek!" _umpatnya dalam hati.

Akashi kembali menyeringai entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Ia melangkah dengan perlahan menuju Kuroko, dan saat ia tahu bahwa Kuroko akan lari, dengan cepat Akashi meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia menarik Kuroko hingga wajah mereka hanya terpisah sejauh 5 senti. Kuku-kukunya kembali menekan kulitnya hingga membuatnya merah dan membekas cukup dalam disana.

" Nah, sekarang aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi, Tetsuya. Pertama-tama, kami—aku khususnya, mengucapkan " Selamat datang kembali" untukmu. Yah…kurasa tidak ada salahnya mengucapkan hal itu pada teman lama."

" _Hah?"_

Akashi tersenyum lebar seiring dengan bertambahnya tekanan yang ia berikan pada kulit Kuroko, dan bagaimana Kuroko terlihat tengah menahan sakit akibat perbuatannya. " _My, my. _Bahkan 'abu' pun masih keras kepala ingin bertahan di tengah badai angin seperti ini. Sungguh menarik."

" Kau bicara apa?" tanya Kuroko tak mengerti. Yang ditanya malah kembali mendengus menahan tawa.

" Apa perlu aku menjawabnya, Tetsuya sayang?" Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya, refleks Kuroko menarik diri agar dirinya tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan Akashi. " Tapi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan satu hal penting untukmu sekarang, Tetsuyaku."

"…."

Akashi langsung menekan kulit Kuroko sekuat tenaga, nyaris membuat Kuroko menjerit kesakitan. Dan Akashi pun nyaris tertawa karena kepuasan yang ia dapatkan dari 'bermain-main' dengan pemuda imut ini.

" Kau selalu menghalangi kami—menghalangiku, Tetsuya. Dan, apakah kau tahu bahwa itu sangat mengganggu, hmm?"

"….."

" Jadi—"

"…"

"—jangan pernah menghalangiku lagi, Tetsuya."

"…"

.

.

.

.

" Karena kali ini, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

" Akachin, ada yang datang." Intrupsi seorang pemuda raksasa berambut ungu membuat Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya dan menurunkan tangannya ke tempat semula. Ia menoleh untuk menatap raksasa ungu tersebut, tetapi tetap bergeming ditempatnya berdiri, berjaga-jaga agar mangsanya yang imut ini tidak kabur.

" Murasakibara benar, _nanodayo. _Ada banyak yang datang," timpal si pemuda berkaca mata seraya membetulkan posisi kaca matanya.

Mendengar itu, Akashi pun memejamkan mata seperti tengah memfokuskan diri pada sesuatu. Dan ketika ia membuka mata, bibirnya kembali membentuk seringai. Iris matanya yang heteromatik itu berubah warna menjadi pusaran brilian emas, topas, dan perunggu—kombinasi warna yang sangat indah sekaligus mengerikan.

" Ck! Ini mengganggu sekali," gerutu si rambut biru tua. Ia menoleh ke barat, ke arah jalan utama yang menghubungkan rumah Kuroko. Tak diragukan lagi bahwa pemuda ini juga _merasakan _sesuatu—atau seseorang—akan datang.

" _Mou_~~~~ Ini nggak asik,_ssu. _Orang-orang ini mengganggu sekali!" Pemuda pirang mendesah keras, dan entah kenapa setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya, lalu beralih menatap si biru tua yang masih saja bertengger di atas pohon. " Oi, Aominecchi… Bisa tidak kau serius sedikit-_ssu_? Turun dari situ!"

Tapi perkataannya sama sekali tidak dipedulikan.

" _Hidoi-ssu!"_

.

.

.

" Mereka semakin dekat, Akashi," kata pemuda berkaca mata. " Apa yang—?"

" Tenang saja, Shintarou…" Akashi menatap pemuda itu, tersenyum miring. Iris matanya yang berubah membuat rekan-rekannya terkesiap. Ekspresi di wajah mereka seolah mengatakan : .BURUK!

Dan tampaknya, Akashi mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan mereka. Oleh sebab itu, seringainya semakin lebar. Kemudian, ia berbalik dan menatap Kuroko yang masih bergeming ditempatnya. Matanya bergerak ke atas ke bawah, menelusuri pemuda mungil itu dengan seksama seperti tengah menikmati sesuatu. Begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, Akashi tak dapat lagi menahan dirinya.

" Baru pertama kali kau merasakan _terjerat _oleh sesuatu, eoh?"

Kuroko geram. Ia sadar sedari awal bahwa Akashi telah mengunci semua pergerakannya entah dengan apa. Yang Kuroko tahu, apapun itu yang kini masih menjeratnya, dia dapat merasakan bahwa _ikatan _ini sangat kuat, hampir meremukkan seluruh tubuhnya. Hawanya dingin seperti es, serta gelap dan menimbulkan rasa tidak nyaman yang luar biasa.

Berarti benar. Pemuda ini _berbeda._

Pemuda ini gila.

Pemuda ini _sangat _berbahaya.

Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya.

Hanya saja, Kuroko dapat tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya, jauh lebih kuat dari apa yang ia bayangkan.

Terlepas dari fakta ini, Kuroko tidak lagi dapat berpikir jernih. Rasa takut yang berlebihan telah menguasainya.

" Takut, Tetsuya?" Ia bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Seiring dengan itu, seluruh tubuh Kuroko mulai kram. Dadanya terasa sesak.

" Akachin, apa kau ingin membunuhnya?"

" Tidak ada waktu lagi, _nanodayo._ Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."

" Oh, apa sekarang kalian berani melawanku?" tanya Akashi tanpa memandang rekan-rekannya, tapi sudah sanggup membuat semua rekannya mematung seketika.

Akashi masih menikmati ekspresi yang dipancarkan mata mangsa _lamanya_. Semua ekspresi dan emosi itu adalah sebuah kebahagian tak terkira bagi Akashi. Betapa senangnya ia begitu mengetahui bahwa ia memegang kendali sepenuhnya atas Kuroko. Ia berencana untuk mengeksplotasinya, mengurasnya, menghabisinya perlahan-lahan.

Lalu, membuangnya.

Gagasan-gagasan keji itu telah tersusun rapih di benaknya. Kini, dan seterusnya, dialah yang akan mengendalikan permainan ini hingga ia menang.

Hingga ia _kembali _menang seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan pancaran mata yang tersamarkan serta seringai tipis, Akashi berkata, " _Remember this, _Tetsuya."

"…"

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Kuroko, dan berbisik, " _Since I always win, I always right._"[]

**o0o**

**AkaKuro!**

**o0o**

" KUROKOOO!"

Kuroko berbalik setelah meletakkan Nigou di atas tanah. Dilihatnya Kagami dan teman-teman satu tim basketnya—serta Aida Riko _kantoku_—berlari tergesa-gesa dengan wajah tegang serta khawatir yang terlihat jelas. Kuroko hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar. Tentu saja ia ingat akan janjinya dengan Kagami, bahwa bila ia tidak menghubungi Kagami dalam 10 menit atau lebih, Kagami harus memanggil polisi.

Ingat : polisi. Bukannya tim basket Seirin.

Dasar bodoh.

.

.

" Kuroko-kun, _daijobu_?" Riko langsung mencengkram pundak Kuroko dan mengguncang-guncang bocah bersurai _baby blue _tersebut. Yang diguncang-guncang masih saja memasang ekspresi datar.

" Oi,oi, _katoku, _tenang sedikit. Kalau begitu mana bisa Kuroko menjawab pertanyaanmu," seru si Mata Empat, yang tak lain adalah kapten tim basket mereka, Hyuga Junpei atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Hyuga.

Cewek berambut pendek nan manis yang dipanggil Riko atau _kantoku _mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hyuga dan memberikan _death glare _terbaiknya.

" Tapi sepertinya Kuroko baik-baik saja, _ne _Kuroko?" seorang pemuda yang paling tinggi—dan besar—bernama Kiyoshi Teppei, _center _dalam tim mereka, bertanya pada Kuroko dengan senyuman ramah nan lembut terpatri di wajahnya. Apa boleh buat. _Senpai_-nya yang satu ini memang berkepribadian baik luar biasa, oleh sebab itu dia diberi julukan The Iron Heart.

" Kiyoshi benar. Tuh, buktinya Kuroko tetap memasang wajah datarnya begitu," timpal seorang pemuda berwajah kucing, Koganei, dengan ekspresi tablo di wajahnya. Langsung saja ia mendapat sebuah jitakan keras dari Hyuga serta Izuki, tak lupa gerutuan pedas dari seluruh member—kecuali Kagami dan Kiyoshi. Sementara itu, yang menjadi objek pembicaraan—siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko—sedari tadi benar-benar memasang ekspresi datar seolah-olah tengah menyaksikan drama kehidupan paling absurd di dunia.

Walau begitu, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kuroko masih memikirkan kejadian aneh—dan mengerikan—yang baru saja dialaminya. Kata-kata terakhir pemuda tampan berambut merah dengan iris mata yang aneh itu terus bergema di benaknya. Memantul-mantul dan membuatnya bingung serta merasa….terancam. Ya, terancam. Keberadaan kelima pemuda aneh nan mengerikan itu, fakta bahwa mereka mencari sesuatu yang kemungkinan berhubungan dengannya, serta kenyataan bahwa mereka semua sepertinya SANGAT mengenal dirinya, membuat Kuroko merasa seperti tengah berada di tepi jurang tanpa tahu sebab akibat mengapa dia berada disana.

Dan kegundahan Kuroko, entah bagaimana disadari oleh Kagami yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dirinya tanpa Kuroko sadari. Ekspresinya sulit diartikan, tapi jelas ia mengetahui bahwa teman baiknya—sahabatnya—Bayangannya, _partner_-nya, 'orang terpenting' baginya, tengah merisaukan sesuatu. Bukan karena Kagami tahu dari ekspresi Kuroko, karena percayalah, pemuda bersurai _baby blue _itu seperti robot yang nggak ada ekspresinya!

" Jadi gimana, nih? Kuroko, kau serius baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Izuki yang tiba-tiba sukses membuat Kuroko (dan Kagami) tersentak kaget dari dunia mereka.

" Huh? Oh, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Kuroko, lalu menatap Kagami. " Kagami-kun, kau berlebihan."

" Haaa?! Ngaca dulu kalau mau ngomong, _baka! _Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau dalam 10 menit tidak menghubungiku, maka—"

" _Sumimasen. _Aku lupa, Kagami-kun. _Sumimasen_." Tiba-tiba Kuroko membungkuk 90 derajat dan membuat Kagami salah tingkah. Terlebih ketika semua temannya menatapnya dengan _death glare _yang menakutkan.

" A—aku tidak—kalian jangan salah paham! Aku—"

" Hoooo…. Jadi ini semua ulahmu, _Bakagami, _hum?" Riko dan Hyuga menyeringai, melangkah mendekati Kagami, siap mencincangnya seperti daging.

" Hei, hei sudahlah. Kalian jangan bertingkah kekanakkan," nasehat Kiyoshi. " Nah, Kuroko. Berhubung kami sudah disini, dan karena kami masih mengkhawatirkanmu, keberatan tidak kalau kami main disini dulu? Orang tuamu sedang pergi, kan? Yaaa…Hitung-hitung nemenin kamu juga."

" Ah, ide bagus Kiyoshi! _Ne, _Tsutchi?" Koganei menepuk bahu temannya yang segera mengangguk semangat. " Rumahmu juga nyaman sekali, Kuroko! Ahhh… Seperti berada di kampung halaman!"

" Benar juga. Tempatnya cukup luas dan asri. Seperti di desa," timpal Furihata yang langsung disetujui oleh yang lainnya.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum lembut, lalu mengangguk. " Tentu saja, _minnasan._"

" Nah! Gitu dong!" seru Riko penuh semangat.

Sambil berseda gurau—dan berdebat—seluruh member tim basket Seirin mengikuti Kuroko yang memandu mereka masuk ke rumahnya. Setidaknya, Kuroko tidak perlu merasa takut atau terancam karena kini ia bersama dengan keluarga keduanya. Rasa aman dan nyaman ini timbul dari kepercayaannya pada mereka serta persahabatan yang kuat diantara mereka, keluarga tim basket Seirin yang ia cintai.

Tapi, tentu saja, Kuroko tetap tidak menyadari satu hal, bahwa sejak mereka masuk ke rumah, Kagami yang berjalan paling belakang terus menatap punggungnya.

Dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.[]

**o0o**

**AkaKuro VS KagaKuro!**

**o0o**

**-GoM's Mansion, in the same time, Akashi's Private Room—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi Seijuro.

Laki-laki.

_Tujuh belas tahun._

Tinggi sekitar 175-an, berambut crimson merah, dengan iris dwi warna yang menakjubkan.

Singkat kata : _muda, _dan tampan. Sangat tampan.

Penerus kerajaan Akashi yang tetap berjaya hampir enam abad lamanya. Tidak percaya? Asal kalian tahu, keluarga hebat ini telah ada bahkan ketika masa Renaisance Italia. Sebegitu kaya, berkuasa, dan hebatnya keluarga Raja Merah ini (Aka=merah, Shi= Raja).

Akashi yang pertama, Akashi Seichurou, pendiri sekaligus Bapak Besar keluarga ini, adalah seorang jenius alami yang luar biasa serta menguasai hampir segala hal dan keterampilan. Perangainya menarik, secara fisik juga sangat tampan, tak heran ia begitu populer dan dihormati pada zamannya, bahkan hingga sekarang, walau hanya sekedar di kalangan keluarga Akashi. Kalian tidak berpikir bahwa orang yang hidup enam abad lalu—yang keberadaannya sekarang entah berada dimana—masih terus diingat oleh khayalak banyak, bukan?

Dia adalah orang pertama yang mendirikan Kerajaan Akashi, dimana pada zaman itu tengah menjadi pembicaraan hangat dan ngetren tentang obsesi manusia membuat ramuan keabadian.

Tahu tentang Alkimia?

Alkimia adalah ilmu kimia yang berkembang pada zaman Renaisance dimana pada saat itu manusia terobsesi menciptakan sebuah ramuan yang membuat mereka hidup abadi.

Konyol? Sombong? Yah, begitulah yang namanya manusia. Tapi, kalaupun ramuan itu berhasil diciptakan, seharusnya ada sampel manusia abadi, bukan? Tapi pada kenyataannya, apa kalian menemukan sampel seperti itu disekitar kalian? Bagaimana dengan legenda manusia vampire yang hidup abadi? Berani taruhan, legenda itu sebenarnya berasal dari kisah tentang Alkimia dan manusia abadi yang diberi bumbu-bumbu dramatis nan tak masuk akal—minum darah, tidur dalam peti mati, takut sinar matahari dan lain-lain. Itu semua hanya peralihan dari kegagalan manusia menciptakan ramuan tersebut pada zaman itu, bahkan hingga sekarang.

Tapi, yang namanya _tidak mungkin _atau _gagal _adalah sesuatu yang HARAM bagi seorang Akashi Seichurou.

Bukankah sudah kujelaskan siapa itu Akashi Seichurou?

Yah, baiklah. Akan kujelaskan lebih lanjut. Dia, si Raja Merah itu adalah seorang jenius alami, berbakat, kaya, tampan, populer, hebat, berkuasa dan lain sebagainya. Dari luar, dia bagaikan malaikat yang mencintai catur serta _shogi _dan sangat menghargai sebuah karya seni. Tapi dari dalam, dia jauh dari itu semua. Dia adalah seorang pembunuh, seorang petarung buas yang gemar menggorok leher.

Ia licik dan kejam, tak pernah mengampuni kesalahan. Egonya yang super membuatnya berada di atas angin dan merasa bahwa dunia ini adalah miliknya seorang. Dengan tentakel-tentakelnya, ia menguasai wilayah yang lebih luas dan lebih kuat daripada banyak negara. Dia adalah orang pertama terkaya di dunia—dari dulu hingga sekarang—dan besar pengaruhnya sulit diperkirakan. Ia melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan kotor seperti menyeludupkan obat bius, menjual manusia—raja, perdana menteri,kardinal, duta besar—dan segudang pekerjaan keji sampingan yang lain.

Dia adalah penguasa Underworld yang tak terkalahkan. Rumor mengatakan ia bersekutu dengan iblis terkuat pada saat itu. Konyol memang, tapi itulah kebenarannya.

Dia memang bersekutu dengan iblis, menukar semua kekuasaannya, pengaruhnya, kekayaannya, dengan nyawanya beserta keturunannya kelak. Secara rutin ia melakukan Wicca, sebuah praktik keyakinan yang melibatkan pemujaan alam dan ilmu sihir. Dengan semua itu, ia berhasil membangun kerajaannya lebih kuat dan lebih hebat lagi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Dan pada akhirnya, Akashi Seichurou memang benar-benar berada di puncak keemasannya.

Pertama kali ia mendengar tentang Alkimia, ia langsung merasa tertarik. Ia menyelidiki semuanya dari akar, menganalisa, dan melakukan percobaan berulang-ulang. Yang ada dipikirannya saat itu adalah egonya sendiri yang ingin terus berada di puncak. Berpikir bahwa hidup abadi akan membuatnya terus berada di posisi tersebut mengakibatkan ia tak tanggung-tanggung dalam menyelesaikan proyek sombong tersebut. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat ramuan tersebut mendekati angka 99%.

Dan pada akhirnya, Akashi menyadari satu hal.

Ramuan ini, ramuan yang tengah diciptakan dan disempurnakannya, adalah ajang kesombongan Iblis yang teratas.

Satu-satunya yang dapat menyempurnakannya hanya satu.

Yakni Iblis itu sendiri.[]

**o0o**

**o0o**

" Sepertinya ada hal penting yang ingin kau diskusikan, Seichurou."

Pria karismatik nan tampan yang dipanggil Seichurou—Akashi Seichurou—tersenyum miring menatap keempat rekannya, sahabatnya, sekutunya, yang sama-sama berkuasa dan hebat walaupun tetap bukan tandingannya. Hanya saja, Seichurou sangat menaruh respek pada mereka. Tak heran kelima kepala keluarga dari masing-masing kerajaan itu adalah sahabat dekat yang memiliki banyak kesamaan. Ego misalnya, ego ingin menguasai dunia.

" Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan salam perjumpaan pada kalian, Kawanku." Akashi tersenyum tipis. " Sudah berapa lama kita tidak berdiskusi dan berkumpul seperti ini?"

" Yeah, aku nggak tahu. Semenjak kau sibuk dengan _proyek-nggak-jelasmu_ itu, kau hampir nggak pernah ngumpul kayak gini," sahut seorang pria berambut biru gelap yang tampak selengekan dan ceplas-ceplos. Ia adalah kepala keluarga Aomine, mafia paling ditakuti sepanjang sejarah.

" Kau merindukanku, eoh?"

" Cuih! Mimpi saja kau!"

Akashi menyeringai melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu itu. Lalu ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke rekan-rekannya yang lain. Seorang pria berambut hijau yang tampak kalem dan terpelajar dengan buku yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana : kepala keluarga Midorima, pemilik jutaan rumah sakit hebat yang melayani 'bisnis kotor' seperti perdagangan bayi. Kemudian ada seorang pria tampan nan imut berambut pirang yang kekanak-kanakkan dan bersahabat : kepala keluarga Kise, Perdana Menteri Pertahanan Negara yang gemar melakukan mata-mata, aksi teror, dan sebagainya. Dan yang terakhir adalah seorang pria berambut ungu yang posturnya paling besar diantara mereka : kepala kelarga Murasakibara, pembunuh bayaran paling pro dibidangnya.

Jika ada satu yang busuk, maka yang lain pun ikut terkena imbasnya, bukan?

Seperti halnya mereka. Jika satu orang saja sudah 'busuk', jangan heran semua yang disekitarnya pun 'busuk'.

.

.

" Begini, kawan-kawan," Akashi berdeham, menatap sahabatnya satu persatu dengan tatapan intens serta seringai tipis tercetak dibibirnya. " Selama ini, aku tengah merampungkan sebuah proyek yang sangat brilian sepanjang sejarah, dan kujamin hal ini hanya diketahui oleh kita saja."

Sang kepala keluarga Midorima menatap Akashi dengan intens seraya membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. " Proyek apa itu, _nanodayo?_"

" Mungkin rencana mutilasi terbaru," sahut sang Aomine sambil menguap dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Tatapan malasnya tertuju pada Akashi yang masih tersenyum misterius.

" Mutilasi? Benarkah, Akachin?" Murasakibara tampak tertarik.

" Mouu… Kalau benar mutilasi, siapa yang akan menjadi target berikutnya-ssu? Bukankah saat ini semua lawan kita sudah 'habis'?" Kise mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Midorima mendesah pelan.

" Kurasa bukan, _nanodayo. _Sebuah rencana mutilasi tidak perlu memakan waktu hampir empat tahun lamanya untuk merampungkannya, _nanodayo._" Dan satu-satunya hal yang membuat sang Midorima yakin dengan ucapannya adalah : Akashi _sangat _jenius dan licik. Dalam sekejap matapun dia bisa menyusun rencana anti gagal sebuah pembunuhan tersadis.

Sementara itu, Akashi tampak sangat menikmati perdebatan kecil yang terjadi diantara rekan-rekannya. Biarlah mereka berspekulasi terlebih dahulu, karena apa yang akan ia ungkapkan selanjutnya pasti merupakan sebuah 'hadiah terindah' yang pernah ada.

" Jadi, apa alasanmu mengumpulkan kami, Akashicchi?" tanya Kise setelah mereka selesai berdebat hampir 15 menit lamanya. Kini, empat pasang mata menatapnya penasaran.

" Oh, kalian sudah selesai 'berdiskusi'?"

" Jangan bertele-tele! Jadi, apa proyek ambisiusmu itu sampai-sampai membuatmu nyaris melupakan kami, hah?!"

" Aominecchi jangan kasar-ssu!"

" Kendalikan emosimu, Aomine."

" Minechin memang bodoh. Nyam, nyam…"

" _Urusai! _Jangan cari ribut denganku, ya!"

" Kau yang memancing keributan, _nanodayo._"

" Oi!"

Akashi memutar bola matanya malas. Ya ampun…

" Bisakah kita kembali ke topik?" geram Akashi yang sanggup membuat suasana hening seketika. Akashi menghela napas dan memijit pangkal hidungnya.

" Langsung saja, kawan-kawan. Apakah kalian tertarik untuk hidup abadi?"

Satu detik…

.

.

Dua detik…

.

.

Lima detik…

.

.

.

" HAH?!" serempak, keempat pemimpin keluarga berseru nyaring dengan mata melotot serta bibir membuka membentuk huruf O yang sempurna.

Akashi terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi sahabat-sahabatnya. Bahunya berguncang hebat, jelas ia tengah tertawa histeris.

" Oi, Akashi! Kau jangan bodoh! Kau percaya pada takhayul itu, eoh?! Kemana otak warasmu itu?!" sembur Aomine.

" Akashicci gila-_ssu…_. Ramuan kayak gitu mana ada-_ssu…_ Kalaupun ada, apakah kita akan berubah menjadi vampire?"

" _Ahoka?! _Mana ada yang namanya vampire, Kise!" Aomine berbalik menyembur Kise yang hanya cemberut ditempatnya.

" Akachin serius? Apa selama ini Akachin jarang berkumpul karena tengah menciptakan ramuan itu?" Pertanyaan Murasakibara barusan sukses membuat ruangan kembali hening dan keempat pasang mata menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Yang ditatap hanya menyeringai sambil menyenderkan punggunya pada sandaran sofa di belakangnya. Kakinya menyilang bagaikan bos besar tengah berhadapan dengan anak buahnya.

" Bagaimana jika kukatakan aku berhasil membuat ramuan itu?"

Hening…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karena tidak ada tanggapan setelah cukup lama terdiam, Akashi hanya sanggup menghela napas. Detik selanjutnya, segala informasi yang berhubungan dengan ramuan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Akashi. Dan disaat itu juga, keempat kepala keluarga tersebut mendapati diri mereka semakin tertarik dan tertarik—bahkan terobsesi—dengan ramuan keabadian tersebut.

Berdasarkan penjelasan Akashi tentang ramuan itu, pertama, ramuan itu memang nyata.

Ramuan itu dapat membuat seseorang hidup kekal.

Ramuan itu membawa dampak luar biasa bagi penggunanya.

Kemudaan, pasti.

Umur panjang, jelas.

Serta yang paling menarik, adalah kemampuan psikis.

Kemampuan yang hampir sama hebatnya dengan sihir. Perbedaannya hanya terletak pada pembacaan mantra dan ritual. Jika sihir memerlukan kedua hal itu, maka kemampuan psikis ini TIDAK SAMA SEKALI. Kemampuan psikis ini mengandalkan pikiran penggunanya. Dengan kata lain, istilah "pikiran adalah energi" benar-benar berlaku disini.

Jika kau ingin berpergian dalam waktu cepat sampai tanpa memerlukan tenaga—bahkan uang sekalipun—itu mudah! Kalian tinggal pikirkan, bayangkan, visualisasikan diri kalian berada di tempat tujuan kalian, dan detik selanjutnya, _voila! _Kalian sampai! (Kemampuan psikis : Teleportasi)

Ingin memindahkan, menggerakkan, mengangkat dan sebagainya sebuah benda tanpa perlu repot-repot menyentuhnya? Lakukanlah hal yang sama dengan saat kalian melakukan Teleportasi. Pikirkan, bayangkan, visualisasikan, maka benda itu akan bergerak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian! (Kemampuan psikis : Psikokinesis)

Atau kalian ingin mewujudkan sesuatu kemudian menghilangkannya dalam sekejap tanpa jejak sama sekali? Sebuah benda atau manusia sekalipun, itu mudah! Tetapi, khusus untuk mewujudkan manusia, hanya bertahan sebentar sebab energi manusia sulit untuk dibuat diam seperti halnya sebuah benda. Kalian bahkan dapat menyakiti seseorang tanpa perlu membayar orang untuk melakukannya (oh, ini adalah bagian yang paling menyenangkan bagi Akashi dan Murasakibara nantinya). Misalnya kalian ingin melenyapkan atau menyiksa seseorang, kalian tinggal pikirkan, bayangkan, visualisasikan rencana tersebut pada objeknya, dan selamat! Kalian berhasil membunuh atau menyakiti objek tersebut! (Kemampuan psikis : Manifestasi)

Masih banyak kemampuan psikis menakjubkan lainnya yang ditimbulkan dari efek ramuan tersebut. Dapat melihat aura, energi, makhluk tak kasat mata, membaca pikiran, mengetahui masa lalu seseorang, dan lain sebagainya. Selain itu, efek ramuan ini membawa sebuah kekuatan spiritual yang menguasai masing-masing elemen. Tanah, api, udara, air, es, cahaya, tumbuhan, dan sebagainya. Dan tentu saja, dengan ramuan ini, kekuatan sihirpun semakin meningkat dan tak tertandingi.

Bukankah menyenangkan? Fisik abadi, kekuatan supernatural dan spiritual yang tak terbayangkan dan tak tertandingi, singgasana Tuhan yang sudah berada di depan mata…

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Berapa harga ramuan itu, Akashi?"

" Harga?" Akashi kembali terbahak mendengar pertanyaan konyol Midorima. Sungguh, pertanyaan tersebut membuat sebuah rencana baru segera terbentuk di benak Akashi.

Setelah tawanya berhenti dan kontrolnya kembali, Akashi menyeringai menatap sahabat-sahabatnya yang ternyata benar-benar sudah terobsesi dengan ramuan itu. Padahal Akashi hanya mendongengkan saja, efeknya sudah sedahsyat ini. _Well, _ini akan menjadi sangat menarik!

" _So, _apa keputusan kalian sudah bulat?" tanya Akashi sekedar iseng. Tapi siapa sangka, pertanyaan Akashi dianggap serius oleh mereka dan mereka mengangguk mantap tanpa ragu.

Akashi kembali menyeringai. Lalu, ia pergi ke ruang penyimpanan ramuan tersebut dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan membawa nampan berisi lima botol vial kaca dengan cairan merah berpendar di dalamnya—ramuan itu—serta sebuah belati bergagang emas dan permata yang indah.

" Nah, karena kalian sangat yakin dan sepakat dengan keputusan kalian," Akashi meletakkan ramuan itu di tengah meja, mengambil belati dan sebotol ramuan, kemdian membuka tutup ramuan itu. " Maka mari kita deklarasikan keabadian kita mulai dari sekarang."

Dilihatnya kilatan-kilatan nafsu dan ego di mata sahabat-sahabatnya begitu melihat ramuan tersebut. Lagi-lagi, Akashi menyeringai lebar. Sungguh mudah memanipulasi seseorang, walau begitu, kali ini Akashi tidak main-main. Ini adalah saatnya menyempurnakan ramuan itu dengan bantuan Iblis.

Dengan perlahan, Akashi menggores lengannya dengan belati tersebut cukup dalam. Saat darahnya mulai merembes keluar, dengan cepat Akashi mendekatkan mulut botol ke lengannya yang tergores agar cairan merah segar itu masuk ke dalam botol dan tercampur dengan ramuan. Ia terus meneteskan darahnya kesetiap botol sebanyak lima tetes, setelah itu, ia meminta sahabat-sahabatnya melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

" Kini, ramuan ini telah sempurna. Sekarang, mari kita nikmati sari keabadian ini dan menghentikan waktu, menghancurkan Tuhan, dan menguasai dunia. Tak ada yang dapat menghancurkan kita sampai kapanpun. Tak ada. Dan siapapun yang berani, maka akan kita habisi. Itulah janji dan sumpah kita, Kawan-kawanku. Dan mulai sekarang, kita akan abadi dan saling terikat untuk selamanya. Kita, dan keturunan kita kelak."

Mereka menyeringai, mengangkat botol tinggi-tinggi dan bersulang. Dengan rakus mereka menghabisi ramuan keabadian itu seperti halnya predator yang kelaparan. Dan detik itu juga, waktu berhenti.

Waktu tak lagi berlaku untuk mereka.

Hukum alam pun berhasil dijungkirbalikkan oleh mereka.

Dengan setiap helai rambut, sel kulit, bahkan tetes darah, mereka akan selalu terikat oleh jaring-jaring Iblis terkuat. Kini, mereka telah menjadi _Immortal Object_—manusia abadi pertama di dunia yang keberadaannya tak disadari oleh siapapun.

Dan, bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan untuk menyempurnakan ramuan itu butuh bantuan Iblis?

Nah, Iblis itu adalah Akashi Seichurou sendiri. Iblis itu bersemayam dalam dirinya, disetiap jengkal tubuhnya, tak terlewat satu hal pun.

Dan ikatan darah yang menghubungkan mereka berlima, hanya akan memperkuat benteng mereka serta Iblis itu sendiri.

Sedari awal sudah kukatakan bukan?

Akashi Seichurou, memang si Raja Merah.[]

**o0o**

**To **Be** Cont**inue

**o0o**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Minnasan…_Apa kabar? (^O^)/ _Gomenne _kalau apdetnya lama, soalnya Muro lagi sibuk _try out _di sekolah. Maklum, mau UN (^^V).

Nah, chap 3 ini sudah Muro panjangin ampe 4000-an kata dan 18 halaman. Disini, Muro bercerita tentang sejarah keluarga Akashi dan sekilas juga tentang sejarah anggota GoM yang lain. Moga-moga rasa penasaran kalian teratasi sedikit demi sedikit, _ne._ Semoga juga _readers _terhibur dan makin suka dengan ff absurd ini, _and _apresiasi terhadap ff ini bertambah (^^d).

Maaf nggak bisa bales review, tapi tiap _request _dari kalian akan Muro coba wujudkan. Terima kasih untuk _readers _yang baca, review, nge-fav and follow fict ini. _Arigatou gonzaimasu! _#bow!

Oke, keberatan untuk review? (~_~)


End file.
